jorvikipediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lisa
postać występująca w seriach Akademia Gwiazd, Starshine Legacy, Stajnia Marzeń i Star Stable Online. Pojawi się także w grze Star Stable Run. Jest jedyną postacią w uniwersum, która pojawiła się we wszystkich grach. Należy do Jeźdźców Dusz, jej symbolem jest gwiazda, a koniem Starshine. Posiada moc leczenia ran. Lisa jest odważna, zdeterminowana; słucha rocka i gra na gitarze. W aktualizacji 23 stycznia 2019 roku wygląd Lisy został odnowiony. Starshine Legacy Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźców Lisa jest postacią grywalną w tej części. Lisa przeprowadza się do Jorvik z powodu pracy ojca. Jej pierwsze wrażenie o miasteczku psuje mściwa Sabine, która wciąż jej docina, ale z pomocą Lindy, Anne i Alex udaje jej się pomyślnie przetrwać pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Później, podczas wizyty w stadninie, dziewczyna spotyka chorego konia imieniem Starshine, który ma zostać uśpiony. Postanawia udowodnić jego wartość i prosi Hermana, by dał jej i koniowi szansę pokazać swoje możliwości na torze. Niestety, Starshine słabnie po pojawieniu się pana Sandsa, który składa propozycję kupna konia. Herman ją odrzuca, w wyniku czego Sands porywa Starshine, ale zdeterminowana dziewczyna wyrusza mu na ratunek. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że ona i jej koleżanki są Jeźdźcami Dusz. Tajemnice Sosnowego Wzgórza Lisa idzie z Lindą do posiadłości na Sosnowym Wzgórzu, ale zostaje uwięziona w szklarni. The Legend of Pandoria Lisa próbuje uleczyć chorego Concorde'a, a gdy jej się to nie udaje, mówi Anne o tajemniczej polanie i Frippie. The Riddle of Dark Core Pod koniec gry Lisa musi zniszczyć pieczęć w kształcie gwiazdy. Akademia Gwiazd Jest postacią grywalną w tej serii; gdy gracz wybierze inną postać, Lisa będzie prowadzić ćwiczenia związane ze śpiewem. Posiada nowy projekt wyglądu. Stajnia Marzeń Jesienny Galop Lisa znajduje się przy starym wiatraku. Prosi gracza o przyniesienie rzepy. Udostępnia bieg wiatraka. Zimowy Rajd Lisa stoi niedaleko stadniny Cape Point, udostępnia wyścig po rzece. Wiosenna Przygoda Lisa udostępnia trening na wybiegu w Szerokim Brzegu. Letnie Zawody Lisa stoi w pobliżu starych bagien i próbuje pomóc w pokrzyżowaniu planów pana Sandsa dotyczących zniszczenia Zamku Hermana. Udostępnia bieg przez stare bagna. Star Stable Online Awatar Lisy.png smutnalisa.png Lisa zaginęła po wyjechaniu w trasę koncertową. Gracz odnajduje Starshine w Urodzajnych Hrabstwach w Zielonej Dolinie, który prosi go o pomoc w poszukiwaniu Lisy. Wspólnie odnajdują szczelinę pandoryczną, z której dochodzi głos dziewczyny. Z pomocą Lindy gracz dowiaduje się o Śpiącej Wdowie - magicznym drzewie - i z jej pomocą próbuje uwolnić Lisę z Pandorii. Proceder zostaje przerwany przez Jeźdźców Mroku, którzy więżą konia gracza w pułapce, raniąc go, a samą dziewczynę planują zamknąć w Pandorii. Na szczęście wtedy pojawia się uwolniona Lisa, która przepędza złoczyńców i ulecza konia gracza. Potem gracz pomaga Lisie spłacić dług u Śpiącej Wdowy. Lisa wraz z Alex pomaga graczowi w uratowaniu Justina Moorland z głównej siedziby Dark Core. Podczas misji ratunkowej Anne śpiew Lisy staje się przewodnikiem, dzięki któremu gracz i Alex wydostają się z Pandorii. Komiksy Concept Art Lisa.png|Nowy wygląd Lisy Screen Shot 2018-04-28 at 15.33.16.png|Concept art LisaStarshine.png|Lisa i Starshine Spotlight Lisa bardzo denerwuje się przed przesłuchaniem. W szkole zostaje zaatakowana przez Lilith, co zauważają Kyomi i Kevin. Lisa zaprzyjaźnia się z nimi oraz z Brittany, wspólnie dostają się do Akademii Gwiazd. W drugiej części komiksu Lisa tworzy duet z Kyomi i razem wygrywają festiwal muzyczny. Starshine Legacy Fabuła komiksu przypomina pierwszą część gry, jednak wprowadzono kilka zmian, np. Lisa i Linda ulegają wypadkowi, jadąc na Meteorze uratować Starshine. Na końcu komiksu Lisa ulecza rannego Meteora. Moln över Silverglade Lisa wraca do Stajni Jorvik po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej. Podchodzi do boksu Starshine i wyznaje mu, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Potem ruszają na długą przejażdżkę przez Zieloną Dolinę i góry Szarej Rosy. Lisa decyduje się porzucić muzykę i zostać w Jorvik na zawsze. Nagle ich oczom ukazuje się kanion przy stromym zboczu z kilkoma kamieniami runicznymi. Ze środka widać różowe światło. Dziewczyna postanawia to sprawdzić. Tajemniczy blask okazuje się pułapką, zastawioną przez Generałów Garnoka, którzy wysyłają Lisę do świata Pandorii. Dyskografia Albumy *This Is For You Utwory *I'll Be There *For The Love of Us *Invincible *This Is For You *Stars in your eyes *Say Goodbye Ciekawostki thumb|Concept art Lisy w Akademii Gwiazd * W rosyjskiej wersji językowej Akademii Gwiazd imię Lisy zmieniono na Aurora. W polskiej wersji Stajni Marzeń: Wiosenna Przygoda nazywała się Eliza. * Nazwisko Lisy było znane z komiksów Starshine Legacy dzięki jej ojcu, panu Petersonowi, jeszcze przed wydaniem Star Stable Online. Było to zarazem pierwsze ujawnione nazwisko Jeźdźców Dusz. *Matka Lisy zginęła w wypadku podczas przejażdżki konnej z córką. * Pierwotnie data urodzenia Lisy w Star Stable Online, 27 stycznia, należała do gwiazdozbioru Wodnika. Kłóciło się to z informacjami ze Starshine Legacy, gdzie Lisa jest spod znaku Byka. Data została jednak zmieniona na 9 maja, zgodną z tymże znakiem. *Kilka piosenek Lisy wykorzystano w grze. W kalendarzu adwentowym 2018/19 można było odsłuchać I'll Be There; w maju 2019 Lisa śpiewała Stars in your eyes na Szlaku Czerwonych Sznurków; Say Goodbye wykorzystano podczas pożegnania Elizabeth. *Dawniej w jednej z kawiarni w Jarlaheim Lisa ćwiczyła grę na gitarze i dawała występy dla swoich przyjaciół. Teraz mieści się tam Jorbucks. *W Starshine Legacy Lisa miała zielone oczy, jednak po zmianie wyglądu postaci w Star Stable Online jej oczy stały się koloru brązowego. *Specjalność Lisy to w western riding. *Lisa posiada profil na Spotify. en:Lisa sv:Lisa Kategoria:Star Stable Online Kategoria:Starshine Legacy Kategoria:Akademia Gwiazd Kategoria:Stajnia Marzeń Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Artyści